Más que un amigo, más que un hermano, más que un Alfa
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Isaac huye a Francia para escapar de los confusos sentimientos hacia Scott, pero entonces ambos vuelven a encontrarse y sencillamente no puden contenerse.


**_N/A: Okey, antes que nada debo decir que este es mi primer intento en el fandom de Teen Wolf y quise empezar con esta pareja porque me parece que siempre han tenido buena qúimica (y porque Lahey es el mejor, sin duda). De más está decir que tengan misericordia de mi; soy soy un intento de escritor aficionado pero me encanta lo que hago._**

 ** _Como aclatoria, todo esto se desarrolla después de quinta temporada, independientemente de lo que está sucediendo ahora en la sexta, por lo que sí, es una especie de AU. Además, puede que por partes parezca que Isaac tenga un poco de OoC, o quizás no, quién sabe._**

 ** _El autor._**

* * *

**"Más que un amigo, más que un hermano, más que un Alfa"**

Capítulo Único

 _"Finalmente... luego de tanto"._

Isaac Lahey suspiró mientras miraba con orgullo hacia el frente. Bajo él, un desno bosque se extendía por un área de aproximadamente 80.000 hectáreas; hectáreas, donde —el adolescente estaba seguro— no solo se encontraban simples animales y árboles y todas esas cosas comunes, sino también criaturas mucho más fantásticas, peligrosas… y mortíferas. Y sin embargo, no eran nada para un hombre lobo como él. De hecho, no hizo falta más de una revisada rápida para que Lahey pudiese inferir que tipo de monstruos y seres se podían encontrar en cada uno de los rincones de ese inmenso laberinto vegetal, algunos más peligrosos que otros. Pero si eras lo suficientemente inteligente, uno podía encontrar el camino correcto y no sortear tantas amenazas.

 _"Si voy por aquí puede que no encuentre nada, quizás alguna pareja de tortolos enamorados, pero ningún cazador. Entonces doblo a la izquierda cerca del pequeño lago y continuo recto hasta el…"_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron allí porque su mente captó algo más interesante. El impulso proveniente de su olfato le hizo saltar ligeramente.

El excitante aroma de la cereza, el pino y la frescura del hogar le dio de lleno en las fosas nasales. El pulso comenzó a acelerarsele de repente, la frente comenzó a sudarle y la respiración se le hizo dificil. " _No, no puede ser_." Se volteó enérgicamente.

La fuente de todo ese agradable aroma estaba allí a escasos metros. La fuente era una persona de brazos musculosos, mandíbula firme, ojos hermosamente marrones y una sonrisa envidiable. _  
_

—Scott —La voz le salió inesperada y salpicada con una evidente alegría — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El beta miró al adolescente de arriba abajo no creyendo que en verdad fuese él. Pero cuando lo detalló de verdad, frente a frente, y cuando ese hermoso aroma le intoxicaba por lo fuerte que era, no quedó duda. Sus ojos brillaron de un amarillo intenso con la realización y el otro hombre lobo le respondió con los suyos brillando de rojo.

— ¿Así que ese es el saludo con el que recibes a tu ex-Alfa? —Dijo finalmente el otro haciéndose el ofendido, sin dejar de escapar esa carismática sonrisa.

 _Esa sonrisa otra vez. Dios, después de tanto tiempo y aún_. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar mucho más fuerte y el joven tuvo que sonreír para disimular la intensa emoción que sentía porque allí estaba su amigo, su hermano, su por siempre Alfa.

—Sabes sigues siendo mi Alfa, aunque haya venido hasta acá.

Scott rió —Sí, aunque aún no logro entender por qué te viniste —Afirmó con un tono apagado. —He tratado, pero no tengo ni idea.

El mayor miró al más alto, deteniéndose en el amplio pecho para luego seguir mucho más arriba, donde se encontraban esos perfectos rulos rubios en los que siempre había querido enredar sus dedos. Y debajo del cabello, los dos ojos color azul más bellos que existían en el mundo. Isaac no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante esa mirada casi depredadora del otro hombre lobo, por lo que tras tragar seco, tuvo que responder algo para apartar la tensión que empezar a instaurarse entre ellos.

—Bueno, es una larga historia —Se rascó ligeramente la cabeza —Tú sabes…

—No te preocupes. —Scott hablaba lentamente, afectivamente, comenzando a acortar la distancia que los separaba —Eso no importa en este momento.

De un momento a otro, el guapo Alfa estaba frente él con esa sonrisa ligeramente tonta pero demasiado espectacular extendiéndose sobre su robusta mandíbula. La cercanía no ayudó en nada para disminuir el nerviosismo del más alto, quién sentía prácticamente la respiración del otro sobre él

—Sí, pero… hmmm

Y no pudo seguir hablando, porque Scott lo abrazó, su añorado Alfa lo abrazó e Isaac sintió que su corazón estallaba de alegría y que su cuerpo era atravesado por descargas eléctricas y que nacía un calor agradable allí donde los brazos se aferraban casi con posesividad. Y Scott, Scott apoyó su cabeza doblada en sus hombros y acercó su nariz a su cuello, sintiendo cosquillas en el proceso, y el hombre lobo aspiró todo su aroma. Isaac no pudo más e instintivamente hizo lo mismo y con una fuerte inhalación, se deleitó con todo el hermoso aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de su Alfa: miel, pino, el fresco, agradable e inolvidable hogar, e Isaac se sintió tan feliz como un niño con su juguete favorito y casi podía jurar que su sonrisa era más grande que el bosque a sus espaldas.

Y le llovieron los recuerdos.

 _Isaac se detuvo un largo rato frente a la puerta como pensando una vez más si eso aquello era una buena idea. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada con la lluvia de la tormenta y el agua se escurría de su cuerpo. Estaba helado y seguramente pescaría un refriado. " **A Scott seguramente no le molestara esto. Es demasiado amable".** Su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta. " **¿Pero y si en realidad a Scott sí le molesta mi compañía, tal como le molestó a Derek?"**_

 _En cualquier caso, el adolescente dejó atrás sus preocupaciones y abrió la puerta. Al entrar la habitación, Scott McCall se incorporó en la cama y lo vio con extrañeza, obviamente no esperándolo a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos en un estado tan deplorable._

 _— ¿Isaac?_

 _— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Dio ante toda respuesta._

 _Scott pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero fueron solo milésimas de segundos, porque inmediatamente se incorporó y fue a ubicarse al lado del hombre lobo más alto._

 _—Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué estás empapado?_

 **_"Porque me mojé con la lluvia, obviamente. No, no puedo decirle eso a él."_ **

_—Derek me echó y no tenía donde ir, así que me puse a caminar bajo la tormenta sin saber qué hacer… hasta que decidí venir aquí._

 _Scott no podía darle crédito a sus oídos. ¿Derek Hale, el Alfa de este pobre chico, lo había botado de su casa, donde estaba tan seguro, para hacerlo varar sin tener a dónde ir?_

 _— ¿Por qué haría el algo de eso? —Le preguntó evidentemente molesto y haciendo que sus ojos se hicieron amarillos por un momento._

 _—No sé, creo que tiene algo que ver con su hermana Cora. —El chico tembló. Era su idea o hacía más frío en esa habitación que en el resto de la casa. —Supongo que soy un estorbo —Scott pudo notar que unas lágrimas se formaban en los hermosos ojos azules del chico de rulos, o quizás solo era el agua de la lluvia—Un estorbo como lo era para mi padre._

 _Scott negó con la cabeza y se acercó al otro hombre lobo, abrazándolo con cariño genuino. Isaac se quedó estático, deteniendo el sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse y sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Y entonces empezó a sentir una fragancia muy exquisita: cereza, mezclada con pino de buena calidad, y la frescura del hogar._

 _—No eres ningún estorbo—Scott lo apretó más en su abrazo e Isaac sintió algo parecido a descargas eléctricas con los roces del otro. —Eres un gran chico, un chico muy dulce, valiente y valioso._

La instensidad de aquellas sencillas palabras le calaron hondo. Estaba claro que solo eran un intento del mayor para levantarle los ánimos y había funcionado a la perfección. Scott McCall bien podría ser un poco despistado, pero cuando hablabla, lo hacía desde el fondo de su corazón. Por eso el rubio supo que tal afirmación era cierta y tuvo que darse a la tarea de explicar porque se encontraba fastidiando a esas horas de la noche a alguien tan noble. ** _  
_**

_—Disculpa la molestia, pero la cosa es que...  
_

 _Scott dejó de abrazarlo y se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules de los que más tarde se enamoraría. Isaac también miró al otro y por primera vez se dio cuenta de los hermosos orbes de iris café que ostentaba el otro adolescente._

 _—No tengo dónde quedarme… —Se calló por un momento antes de continuar. Tembló nuevamente por el frío —Así que el favor que te pido tiene que ver con que si puedo quedarme durante unos días aquí, al menos hasta que consiga un techo._

 _—Claro que puedes, hombre —Contestó de inmediato. —Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras._

 _Isaac sonrió un poco aunque aún seguía existiendo un poco de duda en todo aquello.  
_

 _— ¿Pero y tu mamá?_

 _—Está en el hospital, pero estoy seguro que ella estará más que feliz con aceptarte._

 _—Entonces, gracias, Scott, de verdad.  
_

 _Scott alzó los hombros._

 _—No es nada. Ahora…—El chico volvió a tocar su ropa—Estás todo mojado y estás temblando de frío —Para un muestra un botón, Isaac se sacudió por los escalofríos que le producía la brisa nocturna combinada con el agua. —Deberías tomarte un baño. Quítate esa ropa y ve a la ducha. Yo te buscaré una toalla._

 _Scott no había terminado de hablar cuando Isaac se había librado de su ropa empapada con agua de lluvia, quedando solamente en su ropa interior. Luego, tomó la toalla que el otro chico le extendió y se encaminó hasta el pequeño baño incorporado en la habitación, no pudiéndose sacarse de su mente la extraña calidez que sentía en las áreas donde Scott McCall antes le había tocado durante el abrazo._

 _Una vez dentro de la regadera, puso el agua caliente y se metió bajo el chorro para aliviar el rechazo que sentía por lo que le había hecho Derek Hale, su Alfa, esa especie mentor o hermano mayor que pensó que entendía lo difícil que había sido su vida. Pero al parecer no había sido así; Derek, el que lo había transformado en hombre lobo, ahora parecía ser muy similar a su abusivo padre. Era una desgracia, pero entonces… entonces luego estaba Scott._

 _Allí, bajo el agua caliente, le vinieron a la mente todo lo que sabía de Scott McCall, el generoso capitán del equipo de Lacrosse que siempre había sido bueno con él. Y en ese momento no podía sentirse más feliz por la forma en que le había tendido la mano. Quizás por eso en su mente se repetían las recientes palabras salidas de su boca. "No eres un estorbo. Eres un gran chico, un chico muy dulce, valiente y valioso." Isaac sonrió._

 _El agua seguía cayendo tan caliente como le gustaba cuando se dio la vuelta para coger el jabón. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que allí dentro de la regadera ese aroma era mucho más fuerte: la fragancia a cereza, pino y la frescura del hogar; el dulce aroma de Scott McCall._

 **_"Nunca me he sentido tan sereno en mi vida"_ ** _Fue lo que pensó antes de continuar bañándose con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Unos ocho minutos después, Isaac salió del baño completamente seco y con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, luciendo su cuerpo sin nada de grasa. Scott alzó la vista al verlo y le sonrió._

 _—Llamé al hospital y le dije a mi madre sobre su situación. —Isaac se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Scott —Ella está más que contenta con que te quedes todo el tiempo que necesites._

 _—Gracias, es muy amable de su parte._

 _—Ya te dije que no es nada. Mi madre es un amor. —Scott le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le dio un medio abrazo sobre el torso descubierto. Aun así, se podía volver a sentir una extraña calidez allí donde se tocaban las dos pieles- —En fin, supongo que con el frío que hace, dormirás con ropa. —Scott retiró su brazo y le entró un bóxer, un short y una camisa bastante grande—Espero que te queden. Como tu ropa está mojada, incluso la que trajiste en el bolso, la metí a lavar. Para mañana debe estar seca._

 _—Gracias—Le contestó, tomando la ropa y poniéndosela en un santiamén. — ¿Pero dónde voy a dormir?_

 _Scott se rio e Isaac pudo darse cuenta de que empezaba gustarle la forma en los labios del otro hombre lobo se curvaban en una sonrisa perfecta._

 _—Hoy dormirás conmigo. —Respondió el otro con naturalidad._

 _– ¿Cómo? —Isaac supo que el rostro se le puso colorado._

 _—Qui-Quiero decir, que dormirás a mi lado en mi cama —Scott sonaba bastante apenado por lo que había dicho e igual tenía las mejillas pintadas de rojo. —Digo, si no tienes problema con ello. Lo que pasa es que el cuarto de invitados está sucio porque Stiles lo dejó hecho un asco ayer y no le he limpiado._

 _—Vale, estoy bromeando. Claro que no tengo problema en compartir la cama contigo._

 _—Bien_

 _Entonces los dos comenzaron a reírse como si fuesen amigos de hace mucho. Sus voces resonaron contras las paredes de la habitación y parecían escucharse muy bien juntas._

 _—Bueno, ¿ qué lado quieres; izquierda o derecha?—Preguntó Scott tras calmarse._

 _—Izquierda._

 _—Bien, así te abrazo mejor._

 _Isaac se rio ante lo divertido que sonaba aquello, pensando que Scott sí que sabía hacerlo reír. Pero cuando efectivamente se puso del lado izquierdo de la cama, y Scott efectivamente envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, se quedó estático, sintiendo la agradable calidez emanada por el cuerpo del otro._

 _—Esto solo es para que no te de tanto frío —Comentó el de ojos marrones al notar el ligero nerviosismo del otro—Pero si te sientes incomodo, puedo soltarte._

 _—NO —Contestó de repente, quizás de forma muy precipitada. —Está bien así—Cerró ojos. —Es perfecto. Buenas noches, y nuevamente gracias._

 _—Buenas noches, y ya sabes, que siempre será un placer ayudar a los amigos._

 _En medio del agradable aroma de la careza, el pino y la frescura del hogar y la calidez del abrazo del otro hombre lobo, Isaac no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por lo extraño que resultaba todo ese contacto, porque se durmió de inmediato.  
_

 _Durante los días que siguieron en la casa de los McCall, Isaac comenzó a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que no había expermentado antes. No sabía si era por lo extremadamente bueno y cariñoso que era Scott con él o por los cuidados que le daba Melissa McCall o porque ese hogar se sentía de verdad como un hogar. El punto es que sin importar las usuales apariciones del no tan agradable padre de Scott, el chico de rulos comenzaba a amar la estancia en esas cuatro paredes... y amaba mucho más lo seguro que Scott McCall lo hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado. Se sentía tan seguro como para queder estar siempre con él, ya sea en la tranquilidad o durante una peligrosa pelea..._

 _Y luego resultó que McCall se convirtió en una verdadero Alfa, e Isaac estuvo seguro que eso significaba que no podía separarse de él._

 _Pero entonces, Kira Yukimura, había aparecido en escena._

 _—Ya he tomado mi decisión, Scott._

 _Estaban en el aeropuerto. Isaac y Chris Argent partían hacia Francia, cada uno con su maleta al costado cuando Scott y sus amigos, Stiles, Lydia, Kira se arremolinaron ante él para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aunque Isaac podía sentir que en realidad era Scott el único que se veía un poco afectado por su partida. Pero desde luego, estaba con Kira quien podía subirle los ánimos._

 _—Pero Isaac, no entiendo por qué de repente, todo esto es tan-_

 _—Ya está decido Scott, necesito respuestas. — **"En realidad es porque no puedo seguir aquí, es porque tú… es porque yo… Porque tú y yo."** —No insistan. Esto es lo que yo quiero._

 _Scott asintió y finalmente lo aceptó. Se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo. La cereza, el pino, la frescura del hogar le acompañó en ese cálido último contacto_

 _—Entonces que te vaya bien. —Scott lo apretó aún más. —Cuídate y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, porque siempre seré tu amigo, siempre seré tu hermano._

 _Nuevamente la evidente honestidad en las palabras dichas por el Alfa le dieron con fuerza, pero eso ya no importaba, no importaba porque ese ser ya había encontrado lo que le faltaba. Era él el que necesitaba completarse; era él quién necesitaba irse para llenar el vacio... o impedir que este fuese mayor.  
_

 _—Bueno. Gracias a todos por todo. —Se incorporó y tomó la maleta—Son los mejores, espero verlos pronto… si el destino, si es que existe, así lo quiere._

 _Y echó caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje. Pero como en una de esas rídiculas películas de romance, en la que dos personas se despiden con tristeza, no había caminado ni medio metro cuando sintió una mano tomando la suya. La agradable calidez y las descargas eléctricas se conectaron en ese momento y Scott McCall le atrajo hacía su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente.  
_

 _—Te quiero, Isaac. Te extrañaré._

 _Scott le mostró esa perfectamente hermosa sonrisa y luego echó a andar hacia la salida, tomando de la mano a Kira Yukimira. El de rulos permaneció sin decir nada, muchas cosas pasando por su mente. Fue la llamada para abordar el avión lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se dedicó a caminar hacia la puerta que lo llevaba al avión, el avión que partía a Francia, a la búsqueda de las supuestas respuestas; el avión que significaba su huida de lo que no podía aceptar_

 _Minutos después, observaba desde su asiento como la pista era dejada atrás y el avión partía hacia Charles de Gaulle. No estaba sonriendo pero tampoco estaba con cara de tristeza  
_

 _—¿Sufres de las secuelas de dejar atrás a sus amigos? —Habló de repente Chris al alzar su vista del libro que leía y observar que el adolescente tenía la mirada vacía por la venta._

 _—Supongo. —Contestó poco convencido._

 _—Cuando llegues a Paris se te pasará un poco._

 **_"Eso espero."_ **

_—Aunque ellos son grandes chicos, así que sé que no será fácil._

 _—Sí_

 **_"Grandes chicos… En especial Scott."_ **

_Y nuevamente esas palabras "Eres un gran chico, un chico dulce, valiente y valioso"_

 _Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras aún veía por la ventana.—Yo también te quiero, Scott McCall —susurro bajito casi para sí mismo —O quizás, puede que sea más que eso…_

—Tu aroma siempre ha sido delicioso

— ¿Perdón? —Isaac salía del viaje de su mente. Pestañó varias veces y se percató que Scott lo seguía abrazando.

—Te decía que tu aroma siempre ha sido delicioso para mí. —Scott volvió a inhalar sobre su cuello, ocasionándole un escalofrío. —Como una canela de muy buena calidad.

Isaac sintió calor en sus mejillas y supo que estaba rojo. —Gracias, tu aroma también es muy bueno…

Ambos rieron como dos grandes amigos, con un estruendo, como aquella vez que estaban hablando sobre dormir en la misma cama. La risa de uno era perfecta en los oídos el otro. Para Isaac, especialmente, la risa de Scott era una melodía que lo llenaba de buenos recuerdos y emociones.

—Esto es perfecto. —Dijo Scott de repente.

 _Sí que lo es._

Scott entonces le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran. El Alfa vio con determinación el profundo azul natural de los ojos de su Beta y este se deleitó con ese hermoso color café de los suyos.

—Hay otra cosa que he querido decirte.

Isaac lo miró expectante, había algo prometedor en la intensa mirada del hombre lobo y estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Scott carraspeó e Isaac sintió que también estaba tomando fuerzas.

—Tú siempre has sido más especial de lo que te había dicho. Cuando te dije una vez que eras valiente y valioso… me quede corto. —Hizo una pausa para estudiar la reacción del otro chico. Isaac lo seguía mirando pero su corazón comenzaba a latir diferente —Tu eres único, eres un chico de oro como no hay en ningún lado, el mejor chico que he conocido hasta ahora… —Scott ahora notaba las lágrimas en los ojos de Isaac, pero no estaba seguro si estaban antes allí —Por eso me dolió tanto cuando me dejast… cuando nos dejaste.

Las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en los ojos del más alto de súbito se hicieron más pesadas e Isaac no supo porque simplemente no lloró como un tonto.

—Isaac todo este tiempo que te fuiste ha sido tan pesado, tan triste, tan horrible… Yo, yo sencillamente no he podido. Luego de la muerte de Allison —Scott ahora también estaba a punto de llorar y su voz se entrecortaba —no sabía que me pasaba, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti… yo, quería de repente estar contigo.

El rubio se sentía como un idiota, como un verdadero idiota. Quería decir algo para consolar a su amigo, decirle que todo era su culpa, que tenía la culpa por haber hecho sufrir a ambos… por no haber estado allí cuando más necesitaba de su querido Alfa. Pero las palabras no le salieron, así que se quedó callado y tan sólo escuchó mientras el otro soltaba lo que tenía por dentro.

—Así que llamé a Chris y le dije que quería verte… y… y aquí estoy.

Finalmente se cayó y solo se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos. Isaac no podía creer que esos ojos se viesen aún más hermoso ligeramente bañados con las lágrimas de alegría.

—Yo hui, ¿sí? —Confesó de sopetón —No pude aguantar la muerte de Allison, y con todo lo que estaba pasando, con lo destrozado que me sentía, con lo que pasó con mi padre, con lo de Camden, sencillamente sentía que no tenía salida. Y luego estabas tú, Scott.

Scott sonrió al escuchar lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre de los labios de su chico de preciosas perlas azules.

—Me hacías sentir raro... como atraído, y no entendí por qué. Por un momento pensé que era por nuestro lazo en la manada —Scott asentía dando entender que comprendía lo que decía —Pero pronto me di cuenta que eso que sentía iba más allá de nuestra condición de Alfa y Beta y que yo… que yo quería algo más contigo.

—Pero… —Scott sabía que había algo más, algo por lo cual había huido, la verdadera razón por la que había huido, no la versión que dio a todos.

—Pero tú parecías tan genuinamente feliz al lado de Kira, como si fuesen el uno para el otro, y yo no pude aguantar eso y me vine hacia aquí a ver si lograba olvidar todo eso que sentía.

Se quedaron callados y por ratos lo único que se sintió fueron los escasos sonidos de la noche. La brisa soplaba y sus cabellos eran alborotados gentilmente. El frío era fuerte y ocasionaba que el abrazo del cual no se habían soltado, se hiciera más poderoso e íntimo. Sus respiraciones anteriormente aceleradas ahora estaban serenas… y entonces el silencio se rompió nuevamente cuando el más alto habló.

—Obviamente no pude olvidarte Scott. —Se rio de sí mismo al considerar que había sido muy estúpido —Lo que hice fue pensar mucho más en ti y me convencí de que _sí me gustabas_ y que me iba buscando respuestas en toda Francia… solo, mientras tú estabas en Beacon Hills al lado de Kira.

—Eres un tonto, ¿sabes?

Isaac se quedó sin palabras nuevamente y Scott estaba riéndose radiantemente. " _Dios mío, por qué me haces esto"._

—Lo de Kira y yo no funcionó. Ella también se fue.

Escuchar " _también se fue"_ fue como un puñal… pero solo por segundos, porque si estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba que…. _No, no te des esperanzas, Lahey. Scott solo te valora como el hermano perdido, como el Beta que lo hacía sentir completo. Así que…_

— ¿Y entonces viniste a Francia a contarme todo esto nada más… y claro —Se apretó mucho más él — abrazarme?

Scott volvió a reírse, engalanando de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa tonta que le hacía temblar las piernas al hombre lobo más alto.

—No. —Susurró el Alfa al parar de reír de seco —También vine por esto.

Y entonces Isaac pudo observar como ese hermoso aroma se hacía mucho más fuerte y como esos ojos café casi se unían con los suyos.

Scott lo besó, un beso tímido, pero un beso al fin. El contacto de esos suaves labios sobre los suyos le produjo esas descargas eléctricas y el aroma cereza, pino y el fresco y agradable fragancia del hogar le pegó de lleno como un tornado y todo eso se sintió perfecto. No espero nada y le correspondió al beso, haciéndolo ligeramente más fiero y entonces mientras sus labios se acariciaban entre sí, se olvidó del frío de la noche y del extenso bosque y de las criaturas que lo habitaban y de "Yartch Fielder" y de Camden y de los abusos de su padre y de Kira y se olvidó también de sus temores infundados y solo se concentró en ese momento, en ese espectacularmente hermoso momento.

Cuando se separaron buscando el oxígeno, las lágrimas se habían esfumado y estaban sonriendo nuevamente, el marrón de los ojos del Alfa se tornaron rojo y los azules del Beta se tornaron amarillos como muestra de confort.

—La tercera cosa que no te he dicho Isaac es que —Scott ahora estaba rojo, bastante rojo y el corazón le latía a mil por hora al igual que el del Beta —Te amo, Isaac, de eso estoy muy seguro.

Y si es quera posible que Isaac se sintiese aún más feliz, lo hizo. Porque en ese momento, dándole la espalda al inmenso bosque que escondía el preciado tesoro, era la persona más afortunada de todo el planeta tierra.

—Yo también te amo, Scott. —Nuevamente le brotaron las lágrimas — Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y como no he amado a nadie nunca en la vida.

Se abrazaron mucho más fuerte, recorriendo con sus brazos la espalda del otro.

Al separase tras un largo rato, el relajante calor que se transmitían entre sí se desvaneció con el frío del ambiente nocturno, pero quedó el júbilo de mirarse a los ojos y la sonrisa más hermosa en cada uno de ellos.

—Así que… —Comenzó de repente Scott, saliendo un poco el mágico momento. —Estamos en Francia y ya sabes —se lamio los labios sensualmente sin romper el contacto visual —un _beso francés_ no estaría mal.

Isaac meneo la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron otra vez amarillos antes de hacer descender su rostro para besar a Scott McCall, su amigo, su hermano de la manda, su por siempre Alfa, su novio…

Y de nuevo se encontró con la agradable fragancia de la cereza, el pino y la frescura del hogar.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Ya saben que adoro los comentarios y agradezco mucho que los dejen para saber si les ha gustado o mejorar lo que tenga que mejorar._**  
 ** _En un futuro puede que haga una continuación de esta historia y la convierta en una serie, pero por los momentos esto es todo_**


End file.
